Werewolves and Hazel Eyes
by flawsmadebeautiful
Summary: Lily is out by the Black Lake on a full moon, and a werewolf attacks her, but she is saved by something or someone with hazel eyes. L/J and it is written for Werewowl! My mistake I didn't mean to say PD. PD, I'll make you a different one!


**Werewolves and Hazel Eyes**

**Lily/James oneshot. Again. This time it will be for...umm how about Wereowl. I'll make a different one for PD.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. **

**Quick Summary: It is a full moon, and Lily is out by the Black Lake when a werewolf attacks, but is stopped by hazel eyed stag. Lily might find out who it is...I don't know you have to read it.**

**And in this oneshot, hazel is a green-blue-brown mix.**

**If you like this you should read Marauders Forever, Potions Making, Werewolves and Hazel Eyes and Even When You Didn't. Those are my other stories...all are oneshots except Even When You Didn't and a new story called Witches, Wands and Magic. **

* * *

><p><strong>Lily POV<strong>

I was in a fight with Gilderoy Lockart who just happened to be my best friend's boyfriend. Who by the way, I hate. He has been talking to me about how Potter is a bad influence, and how I shouldn't talk to his kind...great advice right?

No, not so much. He's an arrogant jerk.

He's wimpy, and he's such a scared and lying, pathetic, jerk.

Did I mention I hate him? Well I do. Even more than Potter.

Oh and by the way, did I mention that my heart has now decided that it likes Potter?

Yeah, James Potter. The James Potter, as in the James Potter. Yep, the James Potter as in the one in the Marauders.

Oh did I tell you what we were arguing about? Let me tell you, and just a warning it's really stupid. Just like him.

Okay, we were arguing about is saying that Anna (my best friend...well before she started dating that absolute dratted jerk!) anyway, he's saying that Anna actually likes him.

I was saying that was a lie, because I know and so does Anna, that Sirius Black HATES Gilderoy, so therefore Anna is dating her crush's enemy to get his attention.

Right, I was going to say why I'm out by the lake.

Well, we were having our argument and I hung him up my the ankle, and then I stormed away. Leaving him in a deserted corridor.

And it just so happens this was the first place I thought of, and besides, the moon is full and silvery, beautiful. I guess it calms me down, which is good. I didn't want to severely hex Gilderoy. ALRIGHT! So maybe I did, just a bit...okay a lot. But that is supposed to stay in my head.

I was sitting under the 'Marauder's Tree' next to the Black Lake. Why you ask? Because right now, I was thinking of James and I also kinda miss him.

* * *

><p>I was sitting under the tree, gazing across the lake when I noticed a movement.<p>

I turned, looking at it.

Suddenly I heard a sharp howl. I scrambled to my feet, in terror. Remus! I remembered, feeling stupid.

Of course. Usually he was okay because he never saw humans, so he was calmer. But I had awakened his blood-thirst.

I got up, peering into the darkness. I heard a snarl, and leapt back, rushing at me was a full-grown werewolf. In lunged, snarling and snapping.

I drew my wand, but I really didn't want to hurt Remus.

Suddenly, out rushed a brown stag. The werewolf snapped, but took a step back.

It reared, shaking its antlers and the werewolf backed off.

I stared, shoving my wand back into my robes.

The stag turned to me. I looked on in silence, then I gasped at the stag's tan fur, and wide deep hazel eyes. I knew those eyes. I tentatively raised a hand, and stroked the stag's rough fur. He was tall, and stood proudly, head held high. He was at least a good six inches taller, and that wasn't including the elegant antlers, which he carried high on his head, making him look more incredible.

He jumped away at the bark of a dog.

Out raced a jet black dog, with silver eyes.

The dog snarled, lips peeled back to show its white teeth, and it bristled, hackles raised, and tail curling high above the creature's back. I recoiled in fear, shrinking away from the wolfish-dog whom I recognized as Sirius, and not just by his eyes.

See, Sirius doesn't like me because of the times I've rejected James, so he always snaps at me.

This 'vicious' dog is Sirius. But as a dog, he could give me quite a bad bite and not get blamed because I'm pretty sure I can't tell on illegal animagus. If I told that would get Remus in trouble, for LETTING them, and they could all go to Azkaban.

I looked back at the dog, who was wagging his tail, I could have sworn he was smirking.

" Stop laughing at me you dumb dog!" I snapped furiously.

The dog gave me what could only be a shocked look. The stag turned his head too.

" I know," I said.

The stag lowered his head, and the dog lowered his tail.

" I'm not going to tell, James. And Sirius. How stupid do you think I am?" I asked rolling my eyes.

Sirius growled, but didn't show any threats.

James turned to me, shock showing even though he was a stag.

" And James Potter, if you were going to ask, yes I'll go with you to Hogsmeade next weekend. Bye!" I said cheerfully and ran back into the castle, hoping Remus would be okay.

I looked up at Lockart who was revolving slowly, still upside down.

I jerked my wand, and sent him tumbling down.

" Next time, don't lie to me Gilderoy Lockart," I said, turning and walking away.


End file.
